7 (David Guetta album)
| recorded = | studio = | genre = * Pop * house * dance | length = | label = * What a Music * Parlophone * Warner | producer = * David Guetta * Mitch Allan * Steve Aoki * Boaz van de Beatz * Aton Ben-Horin * Black Coffee * Jason "Poo Bear" Boyd * Chris Braide * Brooks * Peter Carlsson * Cirkut * Teal Douville * Carl Falk * David Saint Fleur * Martin Garrix * GLOWINTHEDARK * Philip Greiss * Albert Harvey * Lotus IV * Mally Mall * Netsky * Chris "TEK" O'Ryan * Timofey Reznikov * Fred Rister * J.R. Rotem * Stargate * Red Triangle * Giorgio Tuinfort * Daniel "Cesqeaux" Tuparia * Vodka * Marcus van Wattum * Ralph Wegner * Greg Kurstin | prev_title = Listen | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = | single10 = Grenade | single10date = 28 November 2018 }} }} 7 is the seventh studio album by French DJ and record producer David Guetta, released on 14 September 2018 by What a Music, Parlophone and Big Beat Records. Released as a double album, the collection features commercial pop collaborations on the first disc, whilst disc two features underground house music akin to Guetta's starting roots as a DJ. The latter is credited to Jack Back, which Guetta revealed to be his alias and as a means to release more dance music alongside his pop collaborations. This side of the album is known as the Jack Back Project and was also released independently as a mixtape titled the Jack Back Mixtape, preceded by the release of the song "Overtone". 7'' was made available to pre-order on 23 August 2018 via Guetta's official website with options to pre-save the album stream on Apple Music, Spotify and Deezer, as well as purchase via Amazon as either a digital download, CD or vinyl. On ''7, Guetta is reunited with frequent collaborators Sia, Bebe Rexha, Nicki Minaj and Martin Garrix as well being joined by new collaborators Anne-Marie, Faouzia, Madison Beer, Charli XCX, French Montana, J Balvin, Jason Derulo, Willy William, Saweetie, Justin Bieber, Jess Glynne, Lil Uzi Vert, G-Eazy, Mally Mall, Delilah Montagu, Ava Max and CeCe Rogers who all contribute vocals to the album. Guetta worked with a range of different record producers and DJs on the album, notably including Brooks, Ralph Wegner, Albert Harvey (half of dance duo GLOWINTHEDARK), Giorgio Tuinfort and Norwegian production duo Stargate, amongst others. The album was preceded by the release of nine singles over 2017–18, including "2U", "Dirty Sexy Money", "Like I Do", "Flames","Your Love", "Don't Leave Me Alone", "Goodbye" and "Drive". Upon release, the album garnered mixed reviews from critics who were torn between the predictability of Guetta's collaborations, with some praising the second side of the album a return to his roots as an underground DJ. A physical release (CD and vinyl) for 7'' was organised in the United States on 28 September 2018. Songs On ''7, Guetta is reunited with frequent collaborators Sia, Bebe Rexha, Nicki Minaj and Martin Garrix as well being joined by new collaborators Anne-Marie, Faouzia, Madison Beer, Charli XCX, French Montana, J Balvin, Jason Derulo, Willy William, Saweetie, Justin Bieber, Jess Glynne, Lil Uzi Vert, G-Eazy, Mally Mall, Delilah Montagu, Ava Max and CeCe Rogers who all contribute vocals to the album. Guetta worked with a range of different record producers and DJs on the album, notably including Brooks, Ralph Wegner, Albert Harvey (half of dance duo GLOWINTHEDARK), Giorgio Tuinfort and Norwegian production duo Stargate, amongst others. The album was preceded by the release of nine singles over 2017–18, including "2U", "Dirty Sexy Money", "So Far Away", "Like I Do", "Flames","Your Love", "Don't Leave Me Alone", "Goodbye" and "Drive". Background 7'' is a two-disc collection, with the first disc including Guetta's commercial pop collaborations. The second disc features a mixtape of underground house and dance music credited to Jack Back which was revealed to be an alias of Guetta's. The album's name has a special meaning to Guetta; elaborating on the theme and name of the album he said "it is my seventh album, but the number seven also represents the end of a cycle; a week is seven days, the creation of the world in the Bible is seven days and my birthday is on (Nov. 7). That number is kind of magic to me." In an interview with DJ Pete Tong, Guetta said the album represented a full cycle and return to his house roots. "I originally started in underground house music, playing all the raves and underground clubs in Paris. I wanted to make music just for fun, with absolutely no commercial approach to it. I want to make every type of music that I like, I'm doing it for the love of music." "It represents a different side of me. Basically, I come from house music, and I wanted to go to my roots and just do something for fun. It's a double album, so the idea is not to compromise. The first album is completely pop, and the second album is completely underground. Instead of trying to do a little bit of everything on the same record I'm like, OK, let’s go hard! All the way pop and all the way electronic." — Guetta on his "double album" and alias 'Jack Back'. Alongside the release of the album's official singles, a number of other songs were released throughout the recording of the album. On 27 March 2017, Guetta released "Light My Body Up" featuring frequent collaborator Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne which reached the top twenty in Finland and France but only reaching number 64 in the UK. This was then followed on 28 April by the release of "Another Life", a collaborative release with Dutch DJ Afrojack and featuring vocals from singer songwriter Ester Dean. Then "Complicated" with Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike featuring Kiiara was released on 28 July. On 3 November Guetta and Afrojack released "Dirty Sexy Money" featuring Charli XCX and French Montana. The following month, Guetta and Dutch DJ Martin Garrix released their collaboration "So Far Away" featuring Jamie Scott and Romy Dya. Guetta and Dutch EDM duo Showtek sampled the classic 90s dance song "Show Me Love" for their collaboration "Your Love", released in June 2018. These songs along with "Mad Love" with Sean Paul and Becky G are included on some of the international releases of the album. Promotion Guetta performed at Meyer Werft (Papenburg, Germany) for the official naming of AIDA Cruises' newest cruiser line, the AIDAnova. on 31 August 2018. On 1 September 2018, Guetta headlined the first day of the 2018 Fusion Festival, which took place at Otterspool Promenade in Liverpool, UK. On 9 September, Guetta released a mixtape of the second side of the album as a DJ Mix. The ''Jack Back Mixtape contains the 12 songs released under his alias 'Jack Back'. Additionally in the run up to 14 September, Guetta released a series of teaser videos via his official instagram, each video features music from the album and together, the screencaps of the videos make up the album cover. Singles "2U" featuring Justin Bieber was released as the album's first single on 7 June 2017. The song peaked in the top-ten of over 15 countries worldwide including in the UK, much of Europe and Australia and New Zealand. This was followed up by "Dirty Sexy Money", with Afrojack and featuring vocals from Charli XCX and French Montana. Guetta described the collaboration as the type of song "he'd always wanted to make". "Dirty Sexy Money" peaked in the top-thirty in France, top-forty in the UK and top-ten on many dance charts. "Like I Do" was jointly released with Martin Garrix and Brooks on 22 February 2018. This is followed by the singles "Flames", with Sia, on 22 March, and "Don't Leave Me Alone", featuring Anne-Marie, on 27 July. The EDM track "Overtone" was released as a single from the Jack Back Mixtape via Beatport on 20 August 2018. On 24 August 2018, Guetta simultaneously released two further singles from the album, "Goodbye" with Jason Derulo (featuring Nicki Minaj and Willy William) and "Drive", a collaboration with South African DJ Black Coffee and featuring vocals from Delilah Montagu. Both songs debuted on the US Billboard Dance/Electronic Songs at numbers 12 and 31 respectively, making Guetta the artist with the most entries on the chart since its creation, bringing his total to 34. "Say My Name" with Bebe Rexha and J Balvin was released as the album's eighth single on 26 October 2018. Critical reception |rev2 = The Financial Times |rev2Score = |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3Score = |rev4 = The Times |rev4Score = }} 7'' received mixed reviews from music critics. When describing the music releases of the week, MTV described the album as "huge" and "filled with features and bops that will keep you dancing 'till 2019." In writing for ''Rolling Stone, Elias Leight said that the first half of the album was familiar territory for Guetta, "stuffed to bursting with the type of cross-genre collaborations that made Guetta a global star". He also remarked that Guetta's album was in keeping with current trends by including Afro-house (his Black Coffee collaboration) and reggaeton with two songs featuring J Balvin. He rounded of his review by saying that Guetta's missed the trick by revealing he was being the alias 'Jack Back', "it would have been bolder, of course, if Guetta had dropped an album under a fake name and kept his identity secret. But there's no point in being bold when there’s money to be made by hedging bets". The Times Will Hodgkinson described the album as "Guetta having his cake and eating it,". According to Hodgkinson, "disc one features cheesy pop; disc two showcases his credible roots as a house and techno DJ." He also criticised the commercial collaborations as "formulaic hit fodder" for "drowning in a sea of Auto-tune". In a more positive review AllMusic's Neil Z. Yeung gave the album 4 out of 5 starts saying that Guetta "entered a free-spirited, late-era comfort zone, making music for the fun of it instead of chasing another radio smash," and comparing disc one to a "festival headlining set, building nicely before an unrelenting middle stretch that winds down the euphoria at the close." Yeung also described the album as "celebratory", and finished his review by saying "Not since One Love (2009) has Guetta sounded as uplifted or invested. 7'' is a pure joy to experience and a reminder that Guetta is still a master of the genre." Commercial performance 7'' debuted at number 37 on the US [[Billboard 200|''Billboard 200]] with 15,000 album-equivalent units, which included 3,000 pure album sales. It serves as David Guetta's third number-one on the US Dance/Electronic Albums. Track listing Credits adapted from liner notes and Guetta's official website. | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 46:24 | title1 = Don't Leave Me Alone | note1 = featuring Anne-Marie | writer1 = | extra1 = |Timofey Reznikov }} | length1 = 3:04 | title2 = Battle | note2 = featuring Faouzia | writer2 = | extra2 = |Falk |Chris "TEK" O'Ryan |Aton Ben-Horin }} | length2 = 2:44 | title3 = Flames | note3 = with Sia | writer3 = | extra3 = |Braide }} | length3 = 3:15 | title4 = Blame It On Love | note4 = featuring Madison Beer | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 3:27 | title5 = Say My Name | note5 = with Bebe Rexha and J Balvin | writer5 = | extra5 = }} | length5 = 3:19 | title6 = Goodbye | note6 = with Jason Derulo featuring Nicki Minaj and Willy William | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:15 | title7 = I'm That Bitch | note7 = featuring Saweetie | writer7 = | extra7 = }} | length7 = 3:15 | title8 = Like I Do | note8 = with Martin Garrix and Brooks | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:22 | title9 = 2U | note9 = featuring Justin Bieber | writer9 = | extra9 = |Poo Bear }} | length9 = 3:15 | title10 = She Knows How To Love Me | note10 = featuring Jess Glynne and Stefflon Don | writer10 = | extra10 = }} | length10 = 3:02 | title11 = Motto | note11 = with Steve Aoki featuring Lil Uzi Vert, G-Eazy and Mally Mall | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 2:30 | title12 = Drive | note12 = with Black Coffee featuring Delilah Montagu | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:06 | title13 = Para Que Te Quedes | note13 = featuring J Balvin | writer13 = | extra13 = }} | length13 = 2:58 | title14 = Let It Be Me | note14 = featuring Ava Max | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 2:53 | title15 = Light Headed | note15 = with Sia | writer15 = | extra15 = }} | length15 = 2:59 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 58:43 | title16 = Mad Love | note16 = with Sean Paul featuring Becky G | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:19 | title17 = Dirty Sexy Money | note17 = with Afrojack featuring Charli XCX and French Montana | writer17 = | extra17 = }} | length17 = 2:52 | title18 = So Far Away | note18 = with Martin Garrix featuring Jamie Scott and Romy Dya | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:03 | title19 = Your Love | note19 = with Showtek | writer19 = | extra19 = | length19 = 3:05 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 42:49 | title1 = Reach for Me | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:47 | title2 = Freedom | note2 = by David Guetta and CeCe Rogers | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:55 | title3 = Grenade | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:32 | title4 = Inferno | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:09 | title5 = Overtone | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:36 | title6 = Back And Forth | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:25 | title7 = Pelican | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:26 | title8 = Afterglow | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:26 | title9 = Think Think Think | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:41 | title10 = Orion | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:52 | title11 = What 2 Say | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:36 | title12 = Just a Little More Love | note12 = Jack Back 2018 Remix) (by David Guetta featuring Chris Willis | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:24 }} Notes * }} signifies an additional producer * }} signifies a vocal producer * }} signifies a co-producer Sample credits * "Goodbye" contains elements from "Time to Say Goodbye" as written by Francesco Sartori, Lucio Quarantotto and Franck Peterson * "She Knows How to Love Me" contains elements from "Tutti Frutti" as written by Richard Penniman, Dorothy La Bostrie and Joe Lubin * "Let It Be Me" contains elements of "Tom's Diner" as written by Suzanne Vega. *"Reach for Me" contains elements from "Reach For Me" as written by Oscar Gaetan and Ralph Falcon *"Freedom" contains elements from "All Join Hands" as written by CeCe Rogers *"Grenade" contains elements from "We Want Your Soul" as written by Adam Freeland and Damian Taylor *"Overtone" contains elements of "Altai Sayan Tandy-Uula" as written by Andrei Mangush Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Credits and Personnel Credits adapted from Guetta's website. ;Performers *Allison Kaplan - background vocals *Anne-Marie - featured artist, vocals *Ava Max - featured artist, vocals *Bebe Rexha - featured artist, vocals *Chris Willis - featured artist, vocals *CeCe Rogers - co-lead artist *David Guetta (also credited as Jack Back) - lead artist, instrumentation, producer, programming *Delilah Montagu - featured artist, vocals *Faouzia - featured artist, vocals *Francesca Richard - background vocals *G-Eazy - featured artist, vocals *J Balvin - featured artist, vocals *Jason DeRulo - co-lead artist, vocals *Jess Glynne - featured artist, vocals *Justin Bieber - featured artist, vocals *Lil Uzi Vert - featured artist, vocals *Madison Beer - featured artist, vocals *Mally Mall - featured artist, vocals, producer *Nicki Minaj - featured artist, vocals *Noonie Bao - background vocals *Sarah Aarons - background vocals *Saweetie - featured artist, vocals *Sia - featured artist, vocals *Stefflon Don - featured artist, vocals *Talay Riley - background vocals *Willy William - featured artist, vocals ;Musicians and technicians *Albert Harvey (GLOWINTHEDARK) - additional production, instrumentation, producer, programming *Black Coffee - producer *Boaz Van De Beatz - additional production, producer *Brookes - instrumentation, mastering, mixing, producer, programming *Carl Falk - producer, vocal producer *Chris "Tek" O'Ryan - vocal engineer, vocoder *Chris Braide - producer, vocal producer *Cirkut - producer *Daddy's Groove - mastering, mixing *Daniel "Cesqeaux" Tuparia - additional production, programming *David Saint Fleur - producer *Fred Rister - instrumentation, producer, programming *Giorgio Tuinfort - instrumentation, piano, producer, programming *Jack Hisbach - instrumentation, producer, programming *Jason Boyd - A&R, vocal producer *John Hanes - engineer *Jonathan Rotem - producer *Josh Gudwin - vocalengineer *Lotus IV - instrumentation, producer, programming *Louis Henry Sarmiento II - engineer *Marcus Van Wattum - additional production, composer *Martin Garrix - instrumentation, producer, programming *Mitch Allan - vocal producer *Monsieur Georges - Talk Box *Netsky] - producer *Nick Seeley - keyboards *Phil Greiss - producer *Pianoman - Talk Box *Pierre-Luc Rioux - guitar *Priscilla Renea - vocal producer *Ralph Wegner - additional production, instrumentation, producer, programming *Red Triangle - producer *Serban Ghenea - mixing *Stargate - producer *Steve Aoki - producer *Teal Douville - producer *Timofey Reznikov - additional production, instrumentation, mixing, producer, programming *Vodka - Producer Certifications Release history References Category:2018 albums Category:David Guetta albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:House music albums by French artists Category:Dance music albums by French artists Category:Albums produced by David Guetta Category:Albums produced by Stargate Category:Albums produced by Jason Evigan Category:Albums produced by Cirkut Category:Albums produced by J.R. Rotem Category:Albums produced by Greg Kurstin